A differential read can be used to detect data bits of non-volatile memory. The introduction of a differential read in a non-volatile memory (NVM) improves reliability, e.g., even after a high number of write/erase cycles, but requires (at least) two NVM cells (also referred to as a cell pair) per data bit. However, the reading of these cells can yield unpredictable results.